Don't give up yet
by JustAnotherPercabethFangirl
Summary: "Some people say it was an accident. It shouldn't have been this way, there's no logical explanation for what happened. Some say it was a conspiracy theory by terrorists. Others say the fascists did it. And yet others say the communists did it. But I know what really happened." SYOC, info on inside!
1. Chapter 1

Some people say it was an accident.

It shouldn't have been this way, there's no logical explanation for what happened.

Some say it was a conspiracy theory by terrorists.

Others say the fascists did it.

And yet others say the communists did it.

But I know what really happened.

It was dangerous. Only my best friend survived. Her and her brother.

Now it's up to us, and a few others, to save everyone. And we probably won't be able to do it.

But for the sake of us, let's try to defeat Almops and his friends.

Because my name's Angel McGibbonson. And what have we got to lose?

 **The best A/N you'll ever see in your short, sad life: I've always wanted to make an SYOC that worked, so here. :)**

 **No rules! I want to see where you can go with this. ;)**

 **The general plot is that the world is in ruins. Angel, the best friend of whoever the main character is (it can be the brother or the sister, you can create that character if you want. The last name is "Parkinson"), is one of the characters. The only character I'm absolutely putting in here. Obviously, the main character role will be hard to attain, so try to submit a backup in case I choose somebody else's. I'm gonna try to accept one OC from everybody.**

 **You can create characters who also survived the catastrophe. For the sake of no spoilers, all I'm gonna say is that the PJO characters are all missing. Maybe they're dead, you don't know. :)**

 **Please PM the character, but you can review if you want.**

 **Form! If you want me to post it on my profile, just ask~ (I'm putting Angel's on here so you know, in the case that you're submitting a main character, enough about her.)**

 **Name: Angel McGibbonson**

 **Age: 17.4**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Pronouns: She/Her/Hers**

 **Eyes: Big, round, and a light blue. Almost like glass.**

 **Hair: Cut unevenly from an accident with a bomb to her chin, dirty blond**

 **Skin: Smooth, tawny(hate thate word D:)**

 **Height: She hasn't checked that since the war started. She's about average height.**

 **Weight: No time for trivial matters such as weight!**

 **Build: Strong arms and legs.**

 **Scars: One on her back that shows when she wears tanktops. Also, she wears an eyepatch from the same accident that took her hair.**

 **Distinguishable features: Eyepatch.**

 **Daily outifit: Most of her belongings were destroyed in the accident. She wears a white t-shirt and black jeans, as demigods who were trained in favor of the gods are not tolerated in this day and age. She also wears a black hoodie with the hood up and it zipped up all the way. She wears black boots.**

 **Weapons: She's typically armed with a sword on her belt(celestial bronze), a dagger in her boot(silver), and a bow and arrow slung over her shoulder(imperial gold).**

 **Fighting style: Depends on who she's fighting. It changes.**

 **Godly parent: Dike(Google her)**

 **Personality: She's very justice oriented. She is sometimes considered "creepy and obsessive"(quote her best friend, whoever that is) about justice. She will go as far as holding a knife to somebody's throat(she's done it before) for justice. She's pretty aggressive and kind of sarcastic, not unnecessarily so, however. Her compulsion for justice makes her not only susceptible to manipulation, but puts her in danger. She believes that if you kill, you deserve to be killed. If you injure, you deserve to be injured. Etc.**

 **Sexuality: Straight**

 **Reltionship?: None, no time for that BS. No hate for people who are in reltionships though.**

 **Friends: Main character, and anybody else you want.**

 **Enemies: Anybody you want.**

 **Fatal flaw: Justice**

 **Strongest suit: Justice**

 **Notes: Nothing to add. You can add mortal parent and backstory if you want, but I don't wanna add that to this character cuz you're not supposed to know.**

 **That's all, please enjoy submitting!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An even better author's note that should make you cry out of it's awesomeness: Hello, my readers! I have 5 OC's submitted by PM and 2 OC's by review. I'm hoping for 2 more characters if at all possible but I won't be accepting any more than that just because I only need 10. Except for you, Hofund. I'd like to see that OC sometime soon...?**

 **Posting the results of the characters. All OC's were accepted, but here are the characters y'all will be seeing:**

 **Margo Parkinson, daughter of Hades.**

 **Jayce Parkinson, son of Hades.**

 **Smith Rodgers, daughter of Hephaestus.**

 **Javael Evans, son of Ares.**

 **Rowenna DiAlbina-DeMortus-VonStafford, daughter of Hecate.**

 **Brooks Barton, son of** **Anaideia.**

 **Kris Collins, daughter of Hephaestus.**

 **And I am awaiting Hofund's(well, Chris the Flowing's, as I went on your profile) character. Please submit it so I can start writing the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An author's note so awesome you should be thanking the gods above that you had the opportunity to see it in the first place: Okay guys! I'm posting another one of these not really chapter things to let you know some things!**

 **I decided that I'm gonna accept more than I said I would because I like the most recently submitted characters.**

 **And Chris has not sent in the character. *sigh* It'll happen eventually. I hope.**

 **Here are the most recent additions.**

 **Note: I've decided to accept only a few more characters, because I'm changing how I'm writing the story. So this is the absolute LAST time I'm going to say this, but I'm accepting a few more after these.**

 **Gale Saunders, son of Khione**

 **Kestrel** **Galloway, daughter of Nemesis**

 **Karma Strife, daugher of Erebus**

 **Ophelia Huynh, daughter of Ares**

 **I am yet awaiting Chris the Flowing's character, and allowing a few more OC's. But yeah. Other than that.**

 **I hope to be able to start the story soon.**

 **(Also, random trivia: Do you want Margo or Jayce to be in a relationship with another OC? Which one? [Based on the godly parent, make a shot in the dark]. Also, first person or third? Multiple POV or just Margo's? Past tense or present? Your answer to these questions does not say exactly what will happen, but it would help if I had your opinions.**


End file.
